Robotlings
Robotlings are mechanized versions of Moshlings, created by Dr. Strangeglove. They first Robotlings seen in Season 1: Mission 5: Pop Goes the Boo Boo, as Robo Quacks. Robo Quacks also appeared in Mosh Fling. They're the main foes in Moshi Monsters: Katsuma Unleashed. Most of them are available as coded promotional items in Moshi Monsters. Some secret coded ones acquire a certain amount of Rox (DS version) or street pass (3DS version). *Robot Moshling Items *Robot Moshling Statues =List of Robotlings= Robot Blurp Robot version of Blurp. *Enemy: When approaching its sight field, it gasps and activates self destruct and releases spikes. *Room item: Blows up, then releases spikes Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Blurp.jpg Robot Blurp.png Robot Burnie Robot version of Burnie. *Enemy: It functions as a dropping plane, even though being of regular size. It drops Robot Pooky's. *Room item: Flies using a jetpack Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Burnie.jpg Robot Burnie.png Burnie Robotling Figure.png Robot Cherry Bomb Robot version of Cherry Bomb. *Enemy: Upon interaction it activates self destruct. *Room item: Explodes and shows a sad expression when being nothing but that, on two legs Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Cherry Bomb.jpg Robot Cherry Bomb.png Robot Cherry Bomb Statue.png Robot Chop Chop Robot version of Chop Chop. *Enemy: It hangs from ledges and throws 'bananas' from its spot. *Room item: Jumps and thrusts hands Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Chop Chop.jpg Robot Chop Chop.png Chop Chop Robotling Figure.png Chop Chop Encounter.png|Encounter with Chop Chop ingame Robot Cocoloco Robot version of CocoLoco. *Enemy: A regular enemy, it causes harm when it is jumped upon due to its metal straw. It requires interaction from the sides to destroy it. *Room item: Stomps around Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Cocoloco.jpg Robot CocoLoco.png Cocoloco Robotling Figure.png Robot DJ Quack Robot version of DJ Quack. *Enemy: It is airborn and drops down when you are right under it, leaving you enough time to leave the spot of impact. *Room item: Starts flying and then bounces Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_DJ Quack.jpg Robot DJ Quack.png DJ Quack Robotling Figure.png Robot Ecto Robot version of Ecto. *Enemy: Unlike all other robots, Ecto Bots do nothing more than being in the way, harming you when you collide with them in the air. They do not attack you. *Room item: Flies left and right twice Robot Ecto.png Robot Leo Robot version of Leo. *Enemy: From a distance, it throws 'snowballs' at you. Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Leo.jpg Robot Long Beard Robot version of Long Beard. *Room item: n/a *Enemy: It throws its hammer at you, which it has an unlimited supply of. It is based of -and functions exactly the same as- the Hammer Bro, a classic Super Mario enemy.Super Mario Wiki - Hammer Bro *Room item: Does the same animation as their Moshling Robot Long Beard.png Robot Oompah Robot version of Oompah. *Enemy: Albeit not directly hostile, its annoyance come from the soundwaves it makes which causes you to be blown away and possible fall into a gap, causing you to 'die'. *Room item: Aggressive dooting Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Oompah.jpg Robot Oompah.png Oompah Robotling Figure.png Robot Peekaboo Robot version of Peekaboo. *Enemy: ?? *Room item: Spins around repeatedly before falling on their head. Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Peekaboo.jpg Robot Peekaboo.png Peekaboo Robotling Figure.png Robot Peppy Robot version of Peppy. *Enemy: It charges towards you and drops on its belly so it glides into impact. Hence its attack maneuver, it only appears in icy slippery levels. *Room item: Marches around Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Peppy.jpg Robot Peppy.png Robot Peppy Statue.png Robot Pocito Robot version of Pocito. *Enemy: It charges toward you once it sees you from great distance, making it one of the most aggressive robots. *Room item: Stretches their limbs and creates electricity and yells. Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Pocito.jpg Robot Pocito.png Robot Pocito Statue.png Robot Pooky Robot version of Pooky. *Enemy: It charges towards you and has a bit of defense from its metal egg shell if you try to harm it by stomping on it. It however is dazed for a short bit, leaving it vulnerable. *Room item: Duck under eggshell Robot Pooky.png Robot Pooky Statue.png Pooky Robotling Figure.png Robot Rocky Robot version of Rocky. *Enemy: It is far larger than most robot Moshlings and throw itself on the ground when you are near it, attempting to flatten you. It is based of -and functions exactly the same as- a Whomp, a classic Super Mario enemy.Super Mario Wiki - Whomp *Room item - Stomps and makes noise Robot Rocky.png Robot ROFL Robot version of ROFL. *Enemy: Once you jump over it, it jumps up to bite you. It's a reverse of Robo Quack's attack move. *Room item: Jumps and bites Robot ROFL.png ROFL Robotling Figure.png Robot Rooby Robot version of Rooby. *Enemy: Attemtps to have one-on-one combat with you. *Room item: n/a Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Rooby.jpg Rooby Robotling Figure.png Gallery Katsuma Unleashed Robotlings Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Blurp.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Burnie.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Cherry Bomb.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Chop Chop.jpg Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Cocoloco.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_DJ Quack.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Leo.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Oompah.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Peekaboo.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Peppy.jpg Katsuma_Unleashed_Robot_Moshling_Pocito.jpg Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Rooby.jpg 'Robotlings In Goo' Figures Rooby Robotling Figure.png Pooky Robotling Figure.png Peekaboo Robotling Figure.png Oompah Robotling Figure.png DJ Quack Robotling Figure.png Cocoloco Robotling Figure.png Chop Chop Robotling Figure.png ROFL Robotling Figure.png Burnie Robotling Figure.png Robotlings in goo.png Robotlings packaging.png|Packaging Robotlings group.jpg Katsuma Unleashed Art RoboPeppy.png RoboPooky.png Chop Chop Moshling-Bot.png Robo Quack KU.png References Category:C.L.O.N.C. Machines Category:Robots Category:Katsuma Unleashed